Harry Potter and the hidden secret
by Nayhlei
Summary: Harry Potter's Life after Hogwarts. R&R I believe it has gotten somewhat better.... Lol any ways, once again R&R pweeeez and thanks """""" NEWS NOTICE"""""" CHAPTER FOURTEEN IS UP
1. Dursleys

Harry woke up Sunday morning in a start. The pain in his forehead was unbearable. A scar given to him by Lord Voldemort when he was barely born, pained him often. His hands clasped his scar tightely as he winced in pain. This was not good. It meant that the dark lord was near. As the pain in his forehead lessend he made his way down to the kitchen for a glass of water. The water relieved his tense throat as he downed it quickly. Running up the stairs, he skipped the fourth one. It creaked. Climbing back in bed, he made a mental note to write to Sirius and tell him about the scar insident in the morning. He dozed off into a restless sleep.  
  
~  
  
When he woke the next morning, Hedwig, his owl was pecking at his window. Grabbing his glasses he stumbled across his room and opened the window. Screeching, she dropped a yellow piece of parchment on his head and fluttered away, irritated. Frowning out the window at her, Harry, opened the envelope and Read in a farmiliar scrawl:  
  
Harry,  
  
We will come and get you tomorrow so you can spend a week with us before going to Diagon alley. Hermione has been to Italy and will be here. See ya later.  
  
1 Ron  
  
Smiling inwardly Harry ran down stairs for a cold breakfast consisting of mush.  
  
~  
  
The next day Harry woke up and glanced lazily into the mirror after having a shower. Shocked at his appearance he leaned forward. He had somehow managed to build up chest, leg and arm muscles over the summer. It must have been the triwizard tournament. He seemed taller too. Frowning he looked at his face. It had grown broader and was framed with a scrawny excuse of a beard in Harry's opinion.  
  
Frowning, he grabbed a parchment and quill and tore the parchment it half. On one side he wrote:  
  
Sirius, I woke up last night and my scar hurt. Do you think you-know-who is near.  
  
1.1 Answer me at The Burrow. Im going there to see Ron.. Bye  
  
Harry  
  
And on the other he wrote:  
  
Ron, see you later.  
  
Harry  
  
Gathering up his stuff he piled it into his trunk and set it by the front door. Trotting to the kitchen table, he started cleaning up the kitchen, under the watchful eyes of Mrs.Dursley.  
  
~  
  
At around noon, Hedwig returned, and Harry clasped the lock to her cage shut as the doorbell rang. Harry rushed to the front door, while the Dursleys rushed to the back. Harry wondered how all three of them could fit in the same room, Vernon and Dudley were Immense. Shaking the hilarious picture from his mind he opened the door. He looked at Mr.Weasley, who was string intently at the doorbell and pushing it non stop. Harry burst out laughing. Smiling, he handed Hedwig's cage to Mr.Weasley and grabbed his trunk. Throwing his trunk and a noisy Hedwig into the back, He crwaled into the back seat beside George. Mr and Mrs Weasley were in the front. Ginny was between them. In the back, Ron, Harry, Fred and George were crammed up tightly. Gasping for air, Harry laughed as Rons tongue grew several inches before he turned it normal again. Ton-Tongue toffees. He remembered them.  
  
The ride to the burrow was a friendly one. Jokes were told and Laugher filled the air. When they arrived, Mrs.Weasley stormed out of the house and Grabbed Fred and Goerge by the collar of their shirts and dragged them into the house. Grabbing his stuff, Harry ran after them. This would be hilarious. Mrs Weasley stopped halfway to the house turned around and said, rather distractedly " Hello Harry" before turning on her heel and marching to the house, Fred and George following. Ron and Harry ran up the stair case, they glanced into the twins room. The floor was strewn with creations and Jokes. Mrs. Weasleys sharp voice could be heard from Ron's room " I thought I told you Never to make any more of those".  
  
Entering Ron's room was like stepping into the sun. Before He could do any thing, he was swept up into a huge hug. Blushing Harry looked at Hermione. She was beautiful. She was wering dark blue sarongthat fell to the middle of her thighs. Her shirt was white, it had no sleeves and went down and tied up right above her belly button. He caught sight of a silver ring in her belly button. Looking at her hair. It was no long bushy, but short, and sleek. She had a few whisps of hair in her eyes. And her hair has straight down to her chin. She looked great, and tanned. He stared open mouthed at her, until she blushed and turned away. Ron didn't look that happy. Harry frowned. The sat on the floor talking about things. Hermione's trip to Italy, Sirius and then the played exploding snap until dinner time. 


	2. To Hogwarts

Not much happened at the Weasleys house all week, except for de-gnomig, in which case Harry got Bitten terribly on the finger.  
  
Now, it is the morning when they are all leaving for diagon alley.  
  
Harry woke up to vigorous shaking. He grabbed a hand on his arm, swung his legs around, tackled the person and landed directly ontop on them. "Harry." came Hermione's voice. "Oops, Sorry Hermione" Harry blushed, he thought that it had been Ron. Standing, he looked at Hermione, she was wering black jeans that flared at the bottom and a tight pink t-shirt. She was beautiful, he thought again. Shaking his head, I'm not supposed to think things like that about her. He grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom, before piling into the ministry's car. The seating plan was the same but Hermione was now crammed in beside Harry. Harry was extremly aware of every were that she was touching him. His arm on hers, His leg touching hers. The road to the station was bumpy and uncomfortable.  
  
Finally they reached it. Climbing out, the each got a trolley and went through the barrier.  
  
On the other side, they stared up at a huge scarlet train. Harry sighed. He was almost home. To Harry, hogwarts was more of a home than the Dursleys. He wondered what the teachers had in store for them this year, aside from a lot of homework and the O.W.L's.  
  
~  
  
The train started and Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione were all in there usuall compartment. Fred and George had gone up to sit with Lee Jordan and Angelina.  
  
As usual Hermione read, Harry and Ron played wizards chess and Ginny watched. Suddenly the compartment door swung open and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle strode in unwantedly. Malfoys eyes were ice as he glared at Ron and Harry and Ginny. "No new Robes yet Weasel?" He smirked eyeing the torn edges of Ron's robe. Goyle and Crabbe laughed stupidly. Ron stood up as red as his hair. He wasa rather touchy on the subject of money. Hermione and Harry grabbed the back of his robe and pulled him back down.  
  
His eyes fell upon Hermione, everyone could see her blushing. "You have quite a Rack there Mudblood" he said looking at her chest. Hermione stood up and strode out of the room. Malfoy smirked and walked to the next compartement to torchure some other victims. When Hermione returned she was wering her baggy robe, her "rack" as Malfoy put it didn't look so big now. Harry pulled of his shirt right there. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all staring at his chest. He turned around blushing and pulled his robe over his jeans. Turning around again, he saw they were still staring at him. Ginny finally piped up, but not with out a majorly red face " Harry, were did you get those muscles".  
  
Harry looked rather edgily at them an said " worked over the summer and stuff" gruffly. They finally stopped staring and went about there buisness. Harry had really filled out this year. His shoulder were broad, he had grown a lot, and he was no longer skinny and weak. He could almost look ron in the eyes.  
  
After saying hi to Hagrid, a considerable amount of food and saying good- night to Harmione and Ginny, Harry made his way up to the common room for bed.  
  
Lying down Harry fell aslep the second his head hit the pillow. 


	3. the dream

Hi, before I start this chapter, I want to thank a person, who reads all of my stories and reviews regularily. ojos asi always says good things and I like to hear from her.  
  
Thank you  
  
1 Setran  
  
Harry was asleep when he had a dream...  
  
Harry was sitting in a field of yellow daisies. It was snowing lightly, yet he didn't seem cold. The air smelled thickly of pine and cinnamon. He was just sitting. Staring off onto space, when a voice came pounding into his mind, like thunder. It stung his mind and burned his brain. His scar was throbbing. Blood poured down his forehead. Tis terrible voice said " Harry, Harry Potter, I am back. Back and I will kill you. There is a chosen one, but choose wisely. For with one, comes love and the other come love and the aid to defeat me. Tom Marvlo Riddle. Your enemy. Listen to this riddle and solve it:  
  
One is born anew.  
  
She is not for you.  
  
The other is on fire.  
  
She will help you defeat who you desire  
  
Choose wisley, for in your hands  
  
Lies the future of all the lands.  
  
With that the voice was gone. The silence that it had left was pushing on his brain. It imposed upon his thoughts. It rung with the loudnest of a hundred bells. It was killing him. Slowly he was drifting into blackness. Then suddenly a firey white light appeared. And out of stepped two young women. They were both so beautiful, they made him feel as though he was in a blender. He wanted each of them so very badly. Then he saw as the forms began to clear, they got more beautiful. He could almost recognize them. Then it struck him like lightening. He knwe who the women were.  
  
Ginny and Hermione.  
  
It all made sense now, Ginny was on fire, it was refering to her hair, and Hermione was born anew. She had become a beautiful woman, instead of a geeky child.  
  
That dream would burn a hole in his memory for years.  
  
Harry fell into a fitful sleep after the dream. Words echo in his mind as though it was hollow. "For with one, comes love and the other come love and the aid to defeat me. Tom Marvlo Riddle. Your enemy."  
  
~  
  
The next morning when Harry woke up, his pillow was wet. Touching it he saw it was blood. Gasping he put a finger to his forehead. His scar burned. There was blood all over his face. Running to the bathroom, he cleaned up his face and dressed.  
  
Harry ran down the hall, instead of going to Divination. He neared a gargoyle and whispered into it " lemon drops" Is sprang into life and stepped aside. Harry ran up the winding stair case behind him and knocked on a huge purple door labeled ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. 


	4. The kiss

Hi, I just realised now how short my chapters are. Sorry. People have been asking if this means that Harry will fall in Love with Ginny. I don't know yet, it depends on my mood when I write the end. Sometimes I think definetly Hermione, and sometimes Ginny, I may even make it Alica Spinnet. I don't know yet. Sorry.  
  
Opnening the door, Harry looked around. Dumbledore was replaceing a pensieve into a cupboard. He looked up. "Hello Harry" he said, his eyes twinkling. "um, Professor, could I speak to you for a moment" Harry asked shyly. Dumbledore surprpressed a smile and said "yes, unless you plan on standing there staring at my pensieve". Harry shook his head and smiled. "Well you see Professor, I had a dream" he said looking expectantly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore stated, rather amused " Yes Harry, I had a dream to. I was drowning in a lake of syrup.". Harry blushed and continued "I was sitting in a field and Voldemort started talking to me. He said I had to listen carefully. He said a poem.  
  
One is born anew.  
  
She is not for you.  
  
The other is on fire.  
  
1 She will help you defeat who you desire  
  
Choose wisley, for in your hands  
  
Lies the future of all the lands.  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhh" Dumbledore said. "Then you must indeed choose wisely".  
  
Sighing Harry imediately thought of Hermione. Surely it was her. Then Harry said out loud "It says that Gin.I mean the one on fire will help me defeat him. But this is Voldemort we are talking about. For all we know he could be lying". "Harry, you will know when the time comes" Dumbledore said shooing Harry from his office as A grey cat stalked in angrily. As Harry ran down the stepps he heard Professor Mcgonagall's voice say "Those twins. One more dungbonb and I will really give them a detention that they will remember".  
  
As Harry walked into the common room, Ron trotted up to him and challenged him to a game of wizards chess. Sitting down Harry almost told Ron about his dream. But Ron wouldn't help. He would just say..who would he say. Ginny is his little sister and Hermione is the girl that he likes. Harry sighed, and listened to his knight rant and rave about how bad he was at directing.  
  
~  
  
Dinner in the great hall was great. They left as full as.. Well something really full. As Harry walked past Professor Mcgonagall, he felt an hand on his shoulder. "One moment please Potter" she said, steering him into her office. "Now, Potter I have been thinking, do you, you probably do, but do you want to becaome an animagus?" she asked. "Yes" Harry blurted out. Smiling Mcgonagall said " meet me in the charms room tommorow after noon, unless you were planning to go to Hogsmeade. "No, I wasn't" Harry said quickly. " Well, then think about what animal you want" she said and then desparated. Walking to his room, ideas swarmed his mind. I could be a stag like my dad he thought. Then, No, I want to be my own animal. Crawling into bed, Harry tried to sleep. No avail. He went down to the commun room to sit by the fire, but found that someone already vaccated the area. Sighing he sat on the sofa. Closing his eyes he heard "Harry, what ere you doing here?" Opening them again he said " Hi, Ginny, I couldn't sleep, how 'bout you?". "Me neither" she said. Suddenly the fire went out. It was dark, aside from the dim light that the candles shed upon the room. Ginny stood up and walked over to the couch. " It's cold now she said". "yeah" came his less than enthusiastic answer. Actually he was nervous. Ginny was part of his dream. And now she was extraordinarily beautiful in the faint glow of the candles. Her soft red hair was shoulder lenghth and it flipped up at the end. Before he could stop himself, he had slidden an arm around Ginny, to comfort her from the cold. She looked up at him, confused. He knew at once what he wanted to do. Leaning down on her, he pressed his lips gently against hers. He felt her gasp, them kiss him back. The fact that she was kissing him back seemed to reassure him somehow, his arms slid around her back, Hers, around his neck. He sat there kissing her, warmth swept over him. And he smiled. Suddenly, Ginnt broke the kiss, blushed and ran up to her dormitory. Blushing aviolent shade of red, Harry made his way up to his dormitory to. Tommorrow would be interesting, He thought as he fell asleep finally. 


	5. a Snake and a Raven

Thank you to: Setran's Friend ( France) for all of your um... nice coments. and also thank you to Ojos asi ( sorry if I spelt your name wrong) She always says nice things and her comments are always my favourites.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All of the characters belong to J.K Rowling but Blossom Banks, she is my character.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning he was really groggy, looking blankly around he heard Ron yelling in his ear. Looking up at him he heard " MERRY CHRISTMAS HARRY!" quite close to his ear. Jumping up, he forget, no classes for a while, but the homework had never seaced to egsist. He had completely forgotten about christmas. Grabbibg a bag of presents he walked to the common room. He was wering only blue boxers. Blushing he turned to go get a shirt and pants when the girls started making excuses for why he should just stay. Smiling Harry heard Hermione say " It is not like he is naked or anything" loudly. The whole room burst out laughing at her.  
  
Harry grabbed a fluffy blanket off the couch and wrapped himself in it. Some of the girls sighed. He gave all of his friends there presents from the bag. He had gotten Ron a Book on the Chudley Cannons history. To Hermione, he gave her a book of "light" reading, in other words over three thousand pages of small print, about magical undersea creatures. He got Ginny a cute necklace. It was a chain with a shiney periwinkle dolphin pendant. She smiled at him and blushed deep red. For some reason he got every one one the quiddich team some thing small. The team now consisted of, Fred and George who were beater, Harry who was team captain and Seeker, Alicia, Katie, Angelina who were chasers, and Blossom who was the keeper. Katie, Angelina, Blossom and Alicia got mood rings, Alicia knew what they were, but the other three seemed really excited and kept on going on about muggles knowing how to use magic. Smiling Harry shook his head and gave Fred, and George a buch of honey dukes chocolat. He had payed his delivered all of his present and gotten a few too. From Ron he got a Model of the Chudley Cannons Seeker. From Hermione he got Quidditch throught the ages II: a Sequel, He got some Treacle fudge and a jumper with a lion on it from Mrs. Weasley. From Ginny, he got a small stone carving of a Basalisk. This had special meaning to him. Alicia, Blossom, Angelina, and Katie all gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, although Alicia's was rather badly aimed and hit his mouth, he suspected that it wasn't a mistake. Fred and George gave him a canary cream, he didn't thank them to enthusiastically, but they gave him a fake wand that returned to wand shape ( from turkey) after thirty seconds. Sirius had given him four small weights, 45 LBS each, that was cool. The dursleys sent him a piece of paper and a coat hanger. From Hagrid he got Rock cakes and........ an egg.  
  
Ohno he though, a picture of Norbert jumped into his mind.  
  
Looking resentfully at the egg, his carried all of the stuff up to his room, The girls followed him and cooed over his muscles. Dumping it on his bed, he put the egg under his lamp. It was smooth and soft, white tinged with a speck of cream color. He decided that whatever it was he would call it Sari if it is a girl and Rubin if it is a boy.  
  
Leaving this train of thought behind, he walked to Mcgonagall's office, to try out Animagus.  
  
~  
  
"Well Potter, what animal?" she asked him as a big shaggy black dog trotted into the room.  
  
"Sirius" was Harry's answer.  
  
"Sirius?" she asked oddly.  
  
" No, that is Sirius" he replied shortly.  
  
" Sirius Black" she asked rather nervously, she was still not used to him being innocent. Transforming into a human Sirius gave Harry aquick hug and said  
  
" I am here to help"  
  
Looking back at Mcgonagall, Harry said " I want to be a raven".  
  
"That flies Potter" she said smiling. " I should have know you would choose a flying animal"  
  
" Is that a problem" He asked.  
  
" Nonononono, not at all, we just need a special person for the job. Mme Pomfrey, If you will excuse me I will be back shortly" she replied distractedly.  
  
~  
  
When she returned several minutes later she was acompanied by a humming bird. Smiling Harry reached for it when it turned into Mme Pomfrey.  
  
That was enough to shock anyone, he thought withdrawing his hand quickly.  
  
Mme Pomfrey took control immediately, "we need to cast a spell first" she said shooing the other from the room. Harry stood faceing her, kneeling on the ground. Her wand was on his back, he heard her mumble:  
  
" Turnos, Volos  
  
Periacus, Windera"  
  
A warmth spread through his whole boddy, he was suddenly award of feathers under his arm. Looking, he saw no feathers. Strange. Then Mme Pomfrey said " From now on you will be one with you animal self, you will always feel like two creatures" she continued " it will be strange, but you will get used to it, don't try flying to soon, you are in my hospital wing every other week as it is we need not add several day to that." She finish and walked arbruptly out, only to poke her head back in and say " to turn back into a Raven just think Raven , It will take a while at first, but it will quicken".  
  
~  
  
Harry was sitting, er rather perching in a Raven form on his bed when he heard a crack. Loosing his consentration, he looked at his desk, the source of the noise. His egg was hatching.  
  
Walking up to it he stared at it not blinking, then he heard a voice say " S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sooooooo bright" quietly. Hagrid had gotten him a snake!!!!  
  
Lifting the small creature from the egg he asked in a hiss " What is your name?" The snake looked at him startled, " Corrie" it said in shock. It was obviously not used to parsel tongue. " Hi Corrie, Im a parsel tongue I can talk to snakes."  
  
The snake seemed to Smile at him. "oh it said plainly.  
  
OOC  
  
THAT WAS MY LONGEST ONE!!!!! 


	6. Mistletoe and Corrie

I am SOOOOOOOOOOo sorry that this is so stinking short but I had to add quick before I got booted off the comp. sorry  
  
  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up, grabbed Corrie, who wound herself around his neck and fell promptly asleep. Walking out to the common room, he saw a line up of gryfindor girls at the entrance. Hermione was first. Walking over, he was nervous as he walked through the door way, Hermione grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, he loved it. He wished he had kissed her instead of Ginny. Looking up he saw mistletoe. Until till he she kissed him, making him forget completely about Hermione. The lineup was long, so he kissed all of the girls on the cheek. George, Fred, Lee Jordan, and Seamus and Ron were all there to, in a line up and they kissed every girl on the way out. Last five were, Angelina, Parvati, Katie, Lavender, Blossom and Alicia. Angelina grabbed george by the collar of the shirt and pulled him into a kiss, the rest of the group whistling, they walked off to brekfast. Fred and Lee jordan whispered into Katie and Parvati's ears and they walked away, towards the hall, kissing. Ron kissed Blossom on the cheek, then blushing asked her if she would like to goto Hogsmead with him the next day. She said yes and Kissing him on the lips. Seameus was edging away from Lavender. Lavender was looking hurt so Harry kissed her on the cheek, and she ran away blushing.  
  
Harry ans Alicia just stood there staring at each other. He had never noticed that her long blond hair was streaked with Muggle red dye. She was pretty. She has dark blue eyes and pale skin. He just realised that she had four earings in one ear and an eyebrow ring. Edging forwards Harry leaned in and kissed her on the lips. After several minutes of heaven, he broke that kiss and asked her out. She said yes, and they walked, holding hands into the hall for brekfast.  
  
~  
  
Harry's Raven animagus was going well. He could now change into a raven in fifteen seconds. He had gotten Ron to time him. Ron was the only person who he had told about the animagus thing.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry were all walking to Hagrids for tea, when Hermione looked up at Harry, rather hurt " you are going out with Alicia right?" she asked. "Yeah" he answered.  
  
It was common knowledge that Ron and Blossom were going out, because they kept on kissing over brekfast. "Im the only one with out a boyfriend" she said sadly. " We, and our friendship is fading slowly, she said sadly.  
  
Harry thought. Yes it was.  
  
~  
  
After thanking Hagrid several hundred times for Corrie, Harry walked back up to the castle alone, Ron an Hermione were staying longer, chatting with Corrie about poisonous fangs. "Not all fangs-s-s-s-s-s are pois-s-s-s-s- sonous" she said looking Harry in the eyes, she continued " Mos-s-s-s-st humans-s-s-s-s just say that to us-s-s-s-s to get us-s-s-s-s-s out of there gardens-s-s-s"  
  
"oh, well I want to know, can snakes really eat whole footballs?" he asked quite interested.  
  
"s-s-s-s-s-some can, but not me" she said not hapily.  
  
"are you sad Corrie?" He asked worried.  
  
" Not at all Harry Poster" she answered. She would not call him Harry, or Harry Potter, only Harry Poster. It was cute though.  
  
He love Corrie, she was a great friend to him. 


	7. Spying

When Harry woke the next morning, he was drenched in sweat. His chest heaved up and down rapidly. Slowly he calmed him self. Feeling Corrie's smooth skin against his t-shirted chest was comforting. He looked out the window at the bright moon. It was nearly two in the morning. So, divination had helped a little bit.  
  
Stroking Corrie's head with one finger, Harry thought about his dream.:  
  
~  
  
"Please, Not Harry, Take me instead" Lily cryed in dismay.  
  
"Stand aside you silly Girl" Came a cold voice, that cut through the air like ice.  
  
A flash of green light. A body slumped to the ground. A second flash of light. The cry of a baby. A scream of utter terror, as Voldemort retreated, a mere shadow.  
  
~  
  
He had this dream many times, but not so intense and discriptive.  
  
He hated Voldemort to much to fear him, too much to let him interfear with his life. He was Voldemort's arch nemisis.  
  
~  
  
Harry felt himself being shoken awake by, something violent. Opening his eyes, he was blinded by the fire light that was tossed across the room by a well lit flame.  
  
Hermione stood beside his, hands on his shoulders shaking him. " Wake up Harry" she said shrilly. " You promised to come to Hogsmeade with me since Ron is going with Blossom".  
  
Sitting up, Corrie slumped to his lap "Sorry" he hissed apoligetically.  
  
Looking at Hermione, he said " Sorry, Mione, I have a date with Alicia". She looked slightly hurt, but regained her composure quickly. Smiling falsley she said " Alright, come to the common room later on okay" and marched out of the room.  
  
It had taken Harry this long to realise that is was Saturday morning and Hermione had come into the boys dorm.  
  
Blushing, he walked down stairs to see Alicia standing at the bottom, talking to Ron and Blossom. Ron looked brightly up at Harry " We're coming with you" he stated, rather than asked.  
  
Frowning slightly Harry walked up to Alicia and Kissed her on the cheek. She reddended.  
  
Smiling Harry and the others walked to the three broomsticks for a ButterBeer.  
  
~  
  
Sitting down at Hermione, Ron, and Harry's usual table, they asked Rosmareta for four large butterbeers.  
  
They chatted for a while, drank their butterbeer, and listened to Harry hiss at Corrie.  
  
When Alicia and Harry left Three Broomsticks, they were headed towards the lake.  
  
" What do you want to be when you grow up" Alicia asked Harry once they were sitting down. " Well, I thought about being in the ministry of Magic, or maybe and Auror. I've always fancied that profession, it would be really cool" He kept on going. " A teacher at Hogwarts would be cool to, as specially if you were head of the house" Harry continued to ramble on about his favourite proffession, when sudenly he found himself being swept up in to a kiss.  
  
After a few moments, Alica broke the kiss and whispered " I finally got you to shut-up"  
  
"So romantic of you" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
" Ah, sarcasim is the key to the world" Alicai said smiling.  
  
Suddenly, Harry has under neath Hermione. She had fallen out of the tree were she had been spying on Him and Alicia 


	8. Confession

Sorry that I took so long to update, I got really lazy! Lol  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT OKAY?  
  
Startled, Harry looked at Hermione and Gasped." What the Hell do you think your doing!" He yelled at her. Suddenly Hermione started to cry and ran up the hill to the castle.  
  
Sighing in anger, Harry looked apologetically up at Alicia and Ran after Hermione up the hill. Looking back when he reached the top, he saw Alicia huff, then sit down, leaning on a tree.  
  
~  
  
Climbing the stairs to the Gryfindor common room, Harry found Hermione sobbing into a maroon pillow. He felt a pang of guilt. Then he remembered that she had been spying on him.  
  
His face reddened as she looked up. "What were you doing spying on me" he bellowed into her face.  
  
Crying Hermione stood up and yelled at him " I wasn't spying"  
  
"Then what were you doing" Harry bellowed " improving your tree climbing skills?"  
  
"MAYBE" Hermione hollered, then blushed when she realised how stupid that sounded.  
  
" 'Mione, Im sorry I yelled, why were you spying on me?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and Whispered, "Harry, I love you" 


	9. ball to seven

IM SO SORRY THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE SOOO STINKIN SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
My plan is to write short chapters, and dish em out quickly though, okay?  
  
It is good to hear from Ojos Asi again!  
  
I hope this doesn't make any one mad  
  
NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
  
And isnt this chapter loooooooooooong (for me)  
  
~  
  
Harry was in shock, had he heard Hermione properly. She loved him?. That was insane.  
  
Looking at her he knew that a relationship with her would ruin his friend ship with ron, and his friendship with her. He backed away slowly, "Hermione, I have a girlfriend" he mumbled quietly. She burst into tears, as Harry ran out the door of the common room  
  
~  
  
Sorry about that, if you thought that now Harry knew haw she felt they would be clear for a relation ship, but Harry is not dishonest, he is good and he wont cheat on Alicia, he likes her, I still don't know what im going to do tho so don't spaz (france)  
  
~  
  
Shaking his head, Harry rounded a corner and ran straigh into Alicia.  
  
"Sorry" he said quickly as he helped her up. "Sokay" she replied evenly. Looking into his eyes, Alicia pulled him into a kiss. Blushing, Harry kissed her back.  
  
He felt aas though all of his problems had slipped away, and he was loved, for the first time, by a girl who he loved back.  
  
~  
  
Hermione sobbed endlessly into her pillow, What had possesed me to tell him? She wondered. Crying into her pillow some more, she felt a hand on her back. Looking up she saw Parvati. Drying her eyes she smiled half heartily at her.  
  
Parvati sat on the edge of her bed and said " I know what it's like." She smiled " after all, I have Seamus as a boyfriend".  
  
Hermione thought of Ron, he has Blossom now, Harry had Alicia, Fred and George had girl friends too. Why doesn't any one love me? She though, hugging Parvati.  
  
" Hush, you just need someone to lean on. I do to since Lavender went out with Fred"  
  
Hermione detected a hint of sadness in her voice, when all of a sudden, Parvati was crying too.  
  
The two girls sat crying on Hermione's bed for a long time, until Parvati went to her own bed and They both fell asleep, with a new bond of friendship between them.  
  
~  
  
I am thinking about suicide on Hermione's part, and maybe Parvati with her.  
  
I want this fanfic to have a lot of chapters (as short as they are)  
  
~  
  
It became a well know fact that the famous Harry Potter and Alicia Spinett were a couple.  
  
The first time they had entered the great hall, hand in hand the hall erupted with cat calling and whistles. The slitherins just glared, though.  
  
This perticular evening though, Harry sat beside Ron and Alicia, his arm draped comfortably across her shoulders.  
  
Instead of clapping his hands and making food apear, Dumbledore stood, pointing a wand at his throat he muttered "Sonarus"  
  
His amplified voice rung out over the hall. " The teachers and I have decided to hold a ball, in honour of Hogwarts's fifth-thousanth birth-day" he continued. " Be it hard to believe, Hogwarts is five thousands years old" his eyes twinkled, as he said " Have fun" and clapped his hands.  
  
Harry looked at Alicia and smiled, this would be nothing like the last years ball.  
  
Last year Harry had spent several weeks trying to decide how to ask a girl he liked, now, he had a girlfriend so he didn't even need to ask anyone, but Alicia, and he felt perfectly comfortable to ask her, and be smushed up against her for three hours while they danced.  
  
He looked at Ron, who was busy fake proposing to a red, giggling Blossom.  
  
" Will you be my dance partener" he asked, smilling but with a solem voice, kneeling.  
  
Giggling, Blossom grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Trying hard to keep a straight face, Blossom replied "of course, silly" the hugged him, she was obviously not big on Kissing, but that seemed to not bother Ron.  
  
Smiling he glanced across the table at Hermione, or rather were Hermione had been.  
  
Frowning, he kissed Alicia on the cheek and excused himself.  
  
Walking up to the library, he entered.  
  
Hearing someone trying to cry silently told him that he had guessed Hermione's hidding spot correctly.  
  
Walking up behind her, he touched her shoulder. She screamed. That earned her a stern glare from the teachers.  
  
" Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked drying her tears.  
  
" Just because I wont go out with you doesn't mean that I don't want to be your friend" he replied.  
  
"Will you dance with me at the ball?" Harry asked her evenly.  
  
Her eyes lit up "Of course" she said.  
  
She had a plan.  
  
~  
  
Later on, when Hermione was in her room she wrote on a slate:  
  
Need a dress that will make Harry love me more than Alicia.  
  
Need to gel my hair  
  
Need to buy make-up  
  
Need to flirt with Harry.  
  
Sighing she thought, Harry will just have to love me now.  
  
~  
  
Harry and Alicia were walking hand in hand to the Gryfindor common room. Smiling, Harry brushed his lips on hers before trotting to the boys dorm. Entering he saw Ron lying face down in his pillow. "Ron?" Harry ventured.  
  
"yeah" ron said flipping over, he was positivley beaming.  
  
"She kissed me Harry" he said excitedly.  
  
"who? Blossom?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah" Ron yelled.  
  
"YES YES YES YES" he screaamed then ran out the door screaming "YEAH"  
  
Okay……. Harry thought sitting down to go to sleep.  
  
Life was definetly improving.  
  
~  
  
A week later  
  
~  
  
Walking down the stairs to the ball room, Harry caught sight of Alicia.  
  
Gasping he practically tripped over his feet.  
  
Hier shoulder length blond hair was swept up into a bun, several strands of it sweeping down her neck. She had Sliver earings all the way up both ears and her wrists were covered up to mid-arm with braclets of all coulors.  
  
Her gown fitted her tighly, it was a soft lavender color and it brought out the crystal blue in her eyes.  
  
She smiled at Harry, he noticed a trace of white eye shadow framing her magnificent, clear eyes.  
  
He put his hand around her waist and walked her into the room.  
  
~  
  
Hermione was fussing with her dress in the mirror. She had a dark sleevless blue dress on, it fitted her top half like a second skin. The bottom half flowed out from her waist and was covered in sprinkly-shimmers of silver.  
  
She pulled her hair pack, looked into the mirror and it said " you ain't no pretty thing"  
  
To her grufly. Sighing, she dropped her hair and sat.  
  
Parvati popped out of no where and siled, I have an idea she said smiling.  
  
~  
  
Harry was leading Alicia to the drink bar, when he caught a glimpse of Herione.  
  
Her dress was gorgeous and she looked great. Smiling she saw him and twirled around. Her hair was longer that he thought, it came down to mid- back and it was sleek in a braid. The elastic that held it there was magiked. It was showering her back in silver sparks, that dissapeared within a few seconds. She looked great.  
  
He though, Alicia and Hermione must be the two prettiest girls here, as he glanced around. They definetly were. The only other person who came close was Parvati, she was dancing with Malfoy, looking positivly revoted, in a green satin dress that was tight to her lags allthe way down, she looked awfully uncomfortable. Seamus glared at Malfoy from a distance.  
  
Smiling Harry leaned over and whispered "wanna dance" into Alicia's ear. Smiling, she led him onto the dance floor. A slow song struck up. She leaned her head against Harry's chest and He felt her breathing. He loved her so much. He could feel her heart beating, so close to his. He was so happy.  
  
~  
  
Hermione glowered, twenty feet away.  
  
The next dance she would get him.  
  
~  
  
Harry walked over to Hermione, with Alicia's permission, and asked her to dance.  
  
Yes, Hermione thought a slow song.  
  
Hermione consontrated on smushing herself against Harry.  
  
While Hermione was enjoying Herself imensly, Harry was uncomfortable.  
  
He had a girl friend that he loved and his best friednd, was trying to seduce him.  
  
He didn't like it.  
  
Finally, when the song was over, Hermione tried to be graceful, and Kiss him. He pushed her away and ran off to find Alicia.  
  
Hermione fumed. She had practically thrown herself at him and he didn't respond at all the wasy she wanted.  
  
Hermione lived through the next two years until graduation of hogwarts.  
  
~  
  
Harry walked down the hall, his hands laced with Alicia's. They had been steady since two years before. Now, one week from graduation, He and Alicia were still going out. He smiled. He loved her.  
  
He and Ron were still close. He and Hermione were friends, but ever since she tried to seduce him it hasn't been the same. 


	10. goodbye and Hello

Harry stared out at the moon from his window. Glancing down he felt the familiar coolness on his chest. " Hi corrie" he hissed.  
  
"Hello Harry Poster" she whispered.  
  
"why are you dressed up" she asked tonelessly.  
  
"Im graduating from Hogwarts today" He replied evenly.  
  
"What will become of me" she asked still monotonis.  
  
"don't know Corrie, Im a bit confused right now" he said.  
  
" Harry Potter, some snakes have the ability to read minds, me only a little" she said.  
  
Harry panicked.  
  
"I know that you are in Love with three women" she hissed. " Bush animal, Sunshine and The fire" she said.  
  
"Hermione, Alicia and Ginny" he replied over his fear, no one would understand, who could she tell.  
  
"Tell them all Harry Potter" she said before slithering away.  
  
"Corrie" he called after her "You called me Harry Potter" he said.  
  
She couldn't smile, but Harry was certain that if she could have, she would have, just then.  
  
"Good-bye Corrie" he said, feeling as though this was the last time he would see her. "Good-bye"  
  
~  
  
Trotting down the hallway, Harry was looking for Hermione. He needed to tell her that He loved her.  
  
Lavender ran screaming down the hall, tears spilling from her face.  
  
Entering the common room, he saw Alicia, crying on the couch. Walking up to her, she sadi to him " Harry, im so sorry, I know she was your friend" Looking around confused, Harry saw Ron, hugging Blossom at the foot of the staris, they were all crying. Mrs. Mcgonagall had puffy eyes and was walking around the room trying to look perpousful.  
  
"What" Harry asked Alicia.  
  
"Hermione and Parvati" she choked "they--- They commited Suicide" she said coughing.  
  
The world spun.  
  
NO, the couldn't be happening. Wake up Harry, this is a bad dream he cryed.  
  
She couldn't be gone, On graduation too. She was head girl, only seventeen she couln't be dead.  
  
Harry sat, a look of blank confusion on his face. He had lost Corrie and Hermione and Parvati all in twenty four hours. He gasped the choked and started to cry.  
  
Running up the stairs to his dormitory, he sat on the bed and tried not to cry. He felt as though he would never stop if he began.  
  
He heard the door open, Alicia, Ginny and Ron entered. He smiled faintly, stood and Hugged them all.  
  
~  
  
Im sorry if this is sad, it is supposed to make you think  
  
~  
  
a year Later  
  
~  
  
Harry walked down the hall at Hogwarts and rounded a corner. He marched into a classroom and walked to the front. Smiling brightly at the first years, he said "I'm Harry Potter, Welcome to Defense against Dark Arts"  
  
Sitting down Harry asked them to pull out there books, when Alicia came running in. "Welcome back Harry" she screeched.  
  
They hadn't seen each other since graduation night.  
  
He had gone home for the summer and the next year, b ut now they were both nineteen. "There is a new teacher being introduced tonight" Alicia said, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  
  
They had not promised to stay single, but both of them had.  
  
~  
  
At dinner that night Harry sat at the table for proffesseurs beside Alicia, she was a charms teacher. When two ghosts floated into the room holding hands.  
  
He gasped, the ghosts were Hermione and Parvati.  
  
"Say hello to the transfiguration teacher, and out new Divination teacher "he craoked.  
  
Harry wondered why he was still alive. 


	11. The embarasing confrontation

Staring blanky as the two figures glided to the teachers table, Hermione sat down beside him, her face somber. "Hi Hermione" he gasped.  
  
"Why hello Harry" she said straight faced.  
  
"Hermione, Im sorry" He said looking at his feet.  
  
"For what Harry" she said, sunken eyes looking into his.  
  
"It is all my fault that you died, you wouldn't have died if I didn't yell at you, we grew steadily apart, I missed you but never took the time to Hang out with you any more" Harry choked, tears roleing down his face.  
  
Hermione's face broke out into a huge grin, "Harry, what are you talking about, we comitted- well you know- because we were unhappy, it had nothing to do with you."She continued "I knew that you would take it personally that I did it and so I decided to joke around with you, im really not mad at all"  
  
Harrry's Smile quivered, then held. He threw his arms around her neck.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
He instantly felt as though he was plunged into a bucket of ice cold water.  
  
Gasping, he fell through Hermione and landed, sprawling across Professer Spinnet.  
  
Looking up at Alicia he blushed "Hi alicia" he said.  
  
"Couldn't wait to see me Harry" she asked playfully.  
  
Sitting back up he went right through Hermione again. "Sorry 'Mione" he said face burning.  
  
When he thought about it it sounded terrible, I mean can you imagine saying,  
  
Oh today I went through my best friend  
  
It sounds terrible.  
  
~  
  
Harry was one of the last people in the great hall after dinner. As he was getting up to go to his room, Hermione glidided over to him. "Harry" she whispered "I meant it when I told you that I loved You"  
  
And glided away.  
  
Tears rolled down Harry cheeks silently.  
  
He turned and marched off to his room.  
  
~  
  
Opening the door, he saw Alicai looking at he medal for quiditch, from back when they were in school.  
  
"um, Hi Alicia" he said, edging into his room. He closed the door, and walked over to his trunk.  
  
"Hi, Harry" she said smoothy. The look on her face and the tome of her voice made shivers run down his spine.  
  
She had her shoulder length hair pulled up in a bun and she was wearing a tight white tank top and A long blue skirt.  
  
Her eyes twinkled evily, like she knew something that he didn't.  
  
She walked over to him, he took one step back, she pretended not to notice.  
  
She put her arms around him neck and kissed him.  
  
He felt his face burning, against her's, which was cool and smooth.  
  
She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue into his.  
  
He blushed hard, and pushed her slowly towards the bed  
  
~  
  
HAHAHAHA can you guess what they did , HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Sorry  
  
~  
  
In the Hallway, Ron and Blossom were walking Hand in hand to Ron room, He needed to ask her something important.  
  
Rounding a corner, he walked into his room, Blossom followed. He went straight for his bag.  
  
Grabbing a velvet blue bax, he flipped in open, and asked " Will you marry me" to her, blushing a violent shade of red.  
  
Without even a moment's hesitation, Blossom started crying and smiling and choked ' I Will" He drew her into a hug and they trotted of, glowing to find Harry.  
  
To tell him the good news.  
  
~  
  
Harry and Alicia were quite busy with themselves, on Harry's bed, and didn't hear the knock on the door.  
  
~  
  
Ron walked into the room smiling with blossom and gasped.  
  
Harry was naked, in a bed, with Alicia who was also naked, they were having sex.  
  
Runnign out of the room, bright red, Ron didn't close the door and didn't even look at Blossom.  
  
He ran straight for the third floor coriddor. It was his hideout.  
  
~  
  
Harry blushed and untangled himself from Alicia, to go and close the door.  
  
~  
  
The next day, harry woke up, feeling a body behind him, he smiled and edged out of the bed.  
  
Looking at Alicia he thought, she looks like an angel when she sleeps.  
  
He grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed, scrawling a note to Alicia, which he taped to Her shirt smiling.  
  
~  
  
Entering into his first class, he walked to the front. It was full of second tears, Slytherine and Gryfindor. These were the classes he had so much fun in when he was little.  
  
Quirel, will his stutter that was easy to make fun of. Gilderoy who didn't care if you talked during his lessons and gave out EASY tests. Lupin who showed them cool creatures and Moody who showed them great curses.  
  
Sitting down at his desk, he opened a drawer and grabbed a small bottle from it.  
  
Holding it up, he said " Classe, this is a bottle" a couple of them sighed "In it is a strand of hair from a Sybirin. Does any one know what that will do to you?"  
  
There was a rummage of books, and everyone pulled out a copy of " Defending Againts Dark Arts Is Easy, by D. Eadlongago.  
  
I small girl was sitting at the back, in between a boy and another girl, raised her hand and waved in the air first. "Yes Lucy?"  
  
She blushed and said "The hair of a Sybirin is used most commonly by Dark Wizards, for if you touch one with bare hands, the protective acid on it is enough the eat away you entire arm." Breathing she smiled.  
  
"That is right Lucy, ten points to Gryfindor." She giggled and looked at her feet.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry began the lesson, teaching the the only spell that would stop the acid from eating away at there flesh. Lolinarus Acidus. 


	12. In the dark of the night

After teaching his class, Harry walked down the pathway to the great hall when he walked right into Alicia. Blushing, He helped her up. She smiled at him, shoved his shoulder and continued walking down the hall, away from the great hall.  
  
Harry was about to aske her where she was going, but she rounded a corner and he didn't call after her. He shrugged thinking, I'll ask her later, and continued walking to the hall.  
  
~  
  
While Harry was eating, he barely noticed that Alicia was gone. He was starving. Teaching difficult spells was hard. He was trying to advance the levels of knowledge that each class had by giving them work that was too advanced for them.  
  
Harry felt a soft tap on shoulder and turned around, to see a short and rather pudgy little boy standing there. Harry said through a full mouth "'Ow, gan I elp oo?" he chewed quickly then said "How can I help you?" smiling.  
  
The boy blushed and Mumbled, " My name is Prat, I mean Brad. I j-just wanted to know if you were, if you could, I mean, If you wanted to" the boy stopped talking and Looked at Harry, obviously embarassed, Harry noted a pad of paper in which his hands gripped quite tightly.  
  
Harry smiled and asked "what isit?" kindly.  
  
The boy looked at him through square glasses and mumbled "Willyousignmypaper" quietly.  
  
Harry looked at him quiestioningly and he said more clearly "Will you please sign my autograph, I mean autograph my sign, I mean sign this so that I can have you autograph" he asked.  
  
He reminded Harry of a startled rabbit.  
  
Taking the paper, he grabbed a quill and quickly wrote across the paper:  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Scribbling int out, he frowned and wrote:  
  
The boy who lived  
  
Frownign again he scribbled that out and wrote:  
  
To : Brad, I look forward to teaching you in class.  
  
From: Proffesor Potter,  
  
Smiling Harry handed the paper to the boy.  
  
Harry thought it looked like he might faint. Instead he squealed and ran over to his seat. Harry over heard him squeal " He wrote that he looks forward to teaching me!" with delight.  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head, beginning to eat again.  
  
~  
  
As Harry walked towards his room, he faelt a hand on his upper arm, he turn to what he thought was Alicia. He wacked smack dab into Malfoy.  
  
Glaring, Malfoy said "I saw you signing autographs for kids today. Still playing pretty boy?" he asked, with a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
Harry glared through the dark and said in a slippery voice " Your just sad that know one has ever thought of you as Pretty". Immediately he realised that it was really stupid of him to say.  
  
Malfoys cold laugh rang out. "Don't worry, Potter. I will soon be more famous than you!, People will know me as " the boy who killed an annoying prat"  
  
Harry smiled and said. "Plannig on commiting suicide soon?"  
  
Harry turned to leave when Malfoy said " Like that filthy mudblood? No, im better than that" he laughed, but stopped suddenly when Harry's fist connected with his lower jaw, sending him sailing backwards.  
  
Harry hissed, though not in Parseltongue " Don't Ever insult Hermione again"  
  
The silence was ringing, but Harry still managed to hear malfoy whisper to his retrieting back " It was your fault".  
  
Later, Harry didn't know how he had managed not to kill Harry on sight. 


	13. YES!

Harry awoke the next morning feeling fresh, and ready to teach. He was about to stand up, when he felt someones arm draped over his bare chest. Practically choking, he looked down. Alicia was lying beside him. As his heart rate returned to normal, he dressed as ran outside, Running straight into Ron. Ron stumbled backwards. Standing up, He blushed and smiled at Harry. "You clumsy Git" he muttered. "Harry!" he said, over the moment.  
  
"Im marrying Blossom" he said.  
  
Harry was shocked. "WOW" he said.  
  
He was genuinley Happy for Ron.  
  
~  
  
Later on  
  
~  
  
Harry excused himself from his seventh year class and made his way to The charms class room.  
  
Knocking on the door, he saw it swing open, the doornob glowing yellow. Harry walked in, and up to the board, were Alicia stood. She smiled at him. The whole class of first years were in awe. The Harry Potter had intruded on their CLASS!!!!!  
  
Harry knealt on one knee, flipped open a small white box and smiled at her.  
  
She grabbed him under the elbow and brought him up. Saying yes, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Harry relaxed his tense back muscles and Let her kiss him. Kissing her back. The whloe class ooooohed at them.  
  
~  
  
that night when Harry and Alicia walked into the great hall, Harry heard the whisper of gloating Ravenclaws and Gryfindor first years.  
  
"I saw HARRY POTTER propose" came their little excited voices.  
  
~  
  
Sorry that ist short. I was about to leave you right after Harry nealt down.(evil grin)  
  
I know that France wont aprove of this, but I believe that later on Harry will re-marry, to Ginny. 


End file.
